A batalha suprema no planeta do Kaioh! Goku vs o Deus da Destruição, Beerus!
|Imagem = |Título Inglês = |Título Japonês = 界王星の決戦！悟空VS破壊神ビルス |Título Rōmaji = Kaiō-sei no Kessen! Gokū tai Hakaishin Birusu |Título Literal = Batalha decisiva no Planeta do Senhor Kaioh! Goku vs. Deus da Destruição Beerus |Série = |Saga = Saga Batalha dos Deuses |Nº do Episódio (posição na saga) = 5 (5) |Estreia no Japão = 9 de Agosto de 2015 |Estreia nos EUA = |Estreia no Brasil =5 de Agosto de 2017 |Episódio Anterior = Em busca das Esferas do Dragão! A gangue de Pilaf em ação! |Episódio Posterior = Não enfureça o Deus da Destruição! Embalos de uma festa de aniversário! }} é o quinto episódio de Dragon Ball Super e o quinto episódio da Saga Batalha dos Deuses. Sumário Enquanto o Senhor Kaioh cumprimenta Beerus e Whis em seu planeta, Goku se esconde. Espiando, ele acha que Whis é o "Deus da Destruição" que o Senhor Kaioh havia lhe dito, e fica surpreso quando Beerus sai de trás de Whis. O Senhor Kaioh oferede comida ao par, mas Beerus avisa que se for tão ruim quanto antes, ele fará o planeta do Senhor Kaioh ainda menor. Apesar do Senhor Kaioh tentar distraí-lo, Beerus casualmente pergunta sobre o Saiyajin que está escondido. Sem conseguir se esconder, Goku sai e se apresenta para Beerus e Whis, mas Beerus fica desapontado ao descobrir que Goku não sabe nada sobre o "Deus Super Saiyajin". Whis sugere que eles voltem para casa, mas Beerus ainda está determinado, pois o Peixe profético falou sobre um Deus Super Saiyajin. Eles decidem ir até a Terra para perguntar a Vegeta, mas Goku os interrompe e pede para lutar com Beerus. Apesar dos avisos do Senhor Kaioh, ele ainda quer ver o poder de Beerus por si mesmo. Goku então se transforma em sua forma Super Saiyajin normal, mas Beerus facilmente desvia de todos os seus ataques. Ele então aumenta para o Super Saiyajin 2, mas seus socos ainda não fazem efeito em Beerus, que nem está tentando atacar. Beerus pede para Goku trazer todo o seu poder oculto; ou então, Beerus não mostrará seu poder. Em resposta, Goku finalmente se transforma em Super Saiyajin 3. Beerus nota que esta transformação passa de longe as outras formas de Goku, e até Whis decide que a luta demorará bastante para que ele coma seu almoço. Goku lança um ataque furioso contra Beerus, estragando toda a grama no planeta do Senhor Kaioh com o impacto dos golpes, mas mesmo assim Beerus os bloqueia com apenas uma mão. Goku lança um Kamehameha diretamente em Beerus, mas quando a poeira abaixa, Beerus nem se machucou. Goku vai até Beerus, mas de repente volta no último segundo. Beerus fica impressionado: embora Goku não possa sentir o ki de Beerus, ele conseguiu sentir que Beerus iria atacar. Isso o faz pensar que Goku deve ter algum potencial como Deus Super Saiyajin. Goku lança outro Kamehameha, e embora vá direto pelo planeta do Senhor Kaioh, é tão efetivo contra Beerus como o primeiro. Após isso, Beerus derrota Goku com dois pequenos golpes. Whis chama Beerus e os dois saem para a Terra. O Senhor Kaioh vê que Goku ainda está vivo; Beerus deve ter deixado a luta fácil. Na Terra, Vegeta finalmente veio até o navio para a festa de Bulma, mas ele se recusa a se juntar com os outros. Enquanto ele senta sozinho, o Senhor Kaioh o contacta telepaticamente e avisa sobre a chegada iminente de Beerus. Embora Vegeta já tenha ouvido falar de Beerus, ele ainda fica surpreso ao ouvir que Beerus derrotou Goku tão facilmente. O Senhor Kaioh avisa que Vegeta deve fazer o possível para que Beerus não fique com raiva, ou então a Terra será destruída. De volta no planeta do Senhor Kaioh, Goku volta à consciência. Ele não acredita que alguém tão poderoso como Beerus exista; mesmo se fundir com Vegeta não será o suficiente para derrotá-lo. Parece que o único modo será se tornar um Deus Super Saiyajin... en:Showdown on King Kai's Planet! Goku vs. God of Destruction Beerus‎